


Forever Blood

by ChyPie88



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Multi, Pain, Psychological Horror, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyPie88/pseuds/ChyPie88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pharmaceutical manufacturing company based out of Seoul, South Korea has invented a synthetic blood based formula to give a vampire the much needed nutrients he or she would need minus risking human life. They called it “Forever Blood” </p><p>To some it was just another way for humans to keep vampires in check, others thought it would be the key to open a world where both vampires and humans co-existed. Then there were people who wanted nothing more than to destroy that world and annihilate every last vampire that threatens human kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Blood

Chapter 1

Strange Love

 

“I can assure you that since January of 2016 with the help of our scientist here in South Korea the majority of our community is drinking Forever Blood. Vampire related crimes have dropped to a considerable record breaking low.” 

Jimin looked up at the wall mounted television as he placed the burger and onion ring combo on the table for his costumer. Unlike most humans who feared about the vampires coming out into the world, Park Jimin was intrigued. He wasn’t like most people at all, the close friends he had didn’t think he was normal either.

“I can’t believe they would give those blood suckers any rights. They don’t deserve a right at life...”

Jimin rolled his eyes as he heard the man’s thoughts and did his best to block it out. “Can I get you anything else, sir?”

The man looked up at his waiter and shook his head. “No...” “Why the hell is his staring at me like that?”

As Jimin walked away he could hear more of the random thoughts of the costumers who dined at the restaurant he worked in called “Silver Spoon”. He had been an employee there for two years. The young man would love his job even more if some people could keep their thoughts at a minimum.

“I swear I don’t get why people fear something they don’t understand, like vampire’s for example.” Jimin sighed as he leaned against the bar table where his best friend Taehuyng was standing on the other side mixing up a cocktail.  
“It’s human nature to fear something scary like a vampire, you are crazy if you think you can be close buddies with someone that cant feel the same way you feel.” Taehyung poured the light blue colored beverage in a martini shaped glass and dropped a curly slice of orange skin in the cocktail for presentation. 

“This goes to table 5” 

Jimin took the drink “I thought you were all for vampire rights.” He told his friend and walked over towards the table serving the costumer the drink V had made. As he turn to head back to the bar the sound of the door chime caught his attention. Looking over Jimin’s dark eyes caught on to the tall pale figure entering the establishment.

 

The man was tall, wearing black jeans with hole’s in the knee and thigh area, a black v-neck t-shirt, that showed off his excellent smooth creamy skin and collar bone. His short black hair looked so silky Jimin somehow imagined running his fingers through it. His dark imagination was pulled away when he noticed the man staring at him from the booth he sat at.

But what intrigued Jimin the most about this strange man was that he couldn’t hear any thoughts coming from him. 

“I think Silver Spoon has gotten it’s first vampire customer.” Jimin smirked at Taehyung who seemed to be glaring at the said vampire. 

“Yep, I think you may be right.” said Taehyung

“I been waiting for this moment since they have come out of the coffin!” Jimin replied excitedly, grabbing his notepad and pen. He could practically feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he approached the mysterious man. 

“Hi, w-what can I get for you tonight?” Jimin swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, as he held up his pen and pad.

“Do you have any of that synthetic blood?” His smooth voice replied sending chills down the waiters spine.

“No, not yet, Taehyung had placed in an order for it a few days ago, it should be here sometime this week. I’m so sorry.” Jimin apologized. “You’re our first...Vampire” he whispered the last part

“Am I that obvious?” The vampire said  
Jimin smiled “I knew the second you walked in here. It’s funny no one else around here seemed to notice.”

The vampire looked over at Taehyung who was still glaring at him. “He seemed to notice.” 

Jimin looked over at V and chuckled “Taehyung is cool. Me and him support vampire rights.

The vampire now turned his attention back to Jimin, his black orbs staring into the other man’s eyes. “How progressive of the both of you...”

Jimin felt as if he were caught in a blissful trance as the two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The waiter blushed in realization breaking the gaze. “Anything...else you can drink that I can get for you?” 

The vampire still locked onto Jimin’s face. “Actually no, but you can give me a glass of red wine so I can have a reason to be here...Jimin.” 

The waiter gushed at the sound of his name coming out of the vampires mouth “Well, whatever the reason...I’m glad you are..”

“Jungkook, but you can call me Kookie.” 

Jimin tried his best to hold in his laugh once he heard what the vampires name was. He covered his mouth to smother the sounds of his giggle. “I was expecting something more exotic, but Kookie the vampire...haha, sorry I’ll go get you your wine.” 

Jungkook’s dark eyes followed the waiter as he walked over towards the bartender. The vampire had to admit there was something intriguing about Jimin’s scent, it wasn’t like the normal typical human kind he was accustomed to, his fangs threatened to pop out when the man came back over with his drink.

“What are you...” Jimin heard the vampire ask 

“I’m just a regular waiter here trying to make a living in the city, how about yourself Kookie?” 

He looked away from Jimin’s gaze ad at his drink he knew he wasn’t going to even pick up. “I am too trying to some how make a living here. Seoul will be my home for the time being. Are you from here, Jimin?”

If this vampire said Jimin’s name one more time it would be his undoing. The human male groaned inwardly. “I’m from Busan, but I moved to Seoul to help my grandmother receive better medical treatment out here, this is just one of two jobs I have.”

Jungkook leaned forward “You must care deeply for your grandmother. But he wouldn’t like to see you over working yourself either. You are only human after all.”

“I’m a grown man, you don’t need to worry yourself over me. Enjoy your wine Jungkook..” Jimin said with a mild bitter tone. He wasn’t fond of people telling him what he should and shouldn’t be doing, yet as the young waiter walked away from the vampire he silently admitted he’d hope to see Kookie the vampire again in Silver Spoon.

Hoseok sat in his throne on the center stage of the vampire night club he owned called “Cypher” watching curious humans with death wishes to have a night with a vampire, It was packed and the music so loud you could feel it throughout your entire body. The Vampire sat unamused until a curious human walked up to him with a camera in her hand.

“Can I take a picture of you?”

Hoseok smiled and let the girl take the photo of him, but right after it was taken one of his bouncers grabbed the camera and smashed it into pieces. 

“I didn’t say you could keep it however.” The vampire explained as he once again relaxed in his throne and chuckled at the silly human until his progeny appeared beside him and leaned against his throne.

“You will make a lot of human enemies that way, is that something you want for business?” Namjoon asked his maker as he straightened his perfectly turquoise blue mo-hawk 

“You know I find you much more attractive when you are more cold-harted” Hoseok teased the man “Since when do you care about making enemies? You’re too old to be worried about such a thing.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes “I love making babies cry and dead animals as much as the next vampire and I’m only a fraction of your age.” He handed Hoseok a sealed letter. “It came from Area 2.” 

Hoseok opened the letter and silently read it’s contents. He was fuming inside at the news he had just read. The vampire crumpled the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. “Why would he go willingly to the humans..” 

Namjoon picked up the paper and decided to read it. “You know Sheriff Min Yoongi of area 2? says here he was taken by a group of humans that are part of some cult..”

“Yoongi went willingly, if he didn’t he would be capable of slaughtering all of them. He is twice my age and very powerful..” Hoseok explained “They could be harvesting his blood and selling it.”

“If that’s true we need to be careful about how to deal with this. We need help.” Namjoon said

“We need intelligence..” Hoseok stood up from his throne and walked off the stage. “That human you brought in for selling the vamp blood a couple days ago, is he still alive?”

Namjoon followed his maker as the two walked towards the door that would lead them downstairs to their torture room/basement. “Yeah, but do I really need to go down there with you? There’s a lot of blood down there and these are my good shoes..”

Hoseok looked at the seven hindered dollars hideous sandals his fledgling wore proudly on his feet. “You have a strange love for fashion...” 

“Just hurry up and get the info you need...And don’t get any blood on that outfit, you have a photo shoot to do in an hour.” Namjoon warned his maker.

As Hoseok walked down the dark dank steps of the basement. He thought about how stupid Yoongi was to allow himself to let humans take him so freely. If he was there he would have ripped off every limb, head and spine and drink the blood from their torso’s for even thinking they had a standing chance. 

The basement was dark, there was no light, but with Hoseok’s excellent vision he could see some humans chained to a brick pillar with a slop bucket next to them. Old and some new blood caked the walls from previous frenzy feedings. He stopped in front of the scared and petrified man who he needed to see.

He squatted down to the human’s eye level and looked over the bite marks and scratched that adorned his body along with his tattered remnant of clothing he had left on. He could see the fear in his eyes and smell the fear radiating off of him, it smelled so good a low growl escaped Hoseok’s lips.

“Something tells me you can give me some information I need.” His voice was calm and low.

The frightened human shivered at the vampires words. “I...I don’t know. But I can try.” he gasped as the cold blooded dead man reached out cupping his cheek and used his thumb to wipe off the blood from the corner of his mouth only to lick it off. 

“You have been to area 2 before, so you must know the names of the dealers there as well right? Has there been anyone coming to you with fresh vamp blood recently? Remember I can feel your heartbeat so I can tell if you are lying to me.” Hoseok smiled deviously

“No, there hasn’t been anything new hitting the streets, but I did hear of talks of some of my friends from there that there was something big happening. They said they were going to show the world a vampires true death...I didn’t believe them..”

If Hoseok could feel his blood boil with rage would now be a good time. How dare these weak humans try to set an example like that. He growled lowly, causing his prisoner to whimper and recoil away from him but Hobi grabbed the chains from around his neck and pulled him closer, their faces were a mere inch apart from each other. 

“I know judging by my perfect face I may look like a sweet loving Vampire...But I’m vampire first, sweet loving second, and I want you to remember that while you slowly rot down here..” 

The chained up man saw Hoseok’s fangs pop out and in a flash the vampire sank them into the nape of his neck drinking his life force slowly away from him. “M-Monster...” was all the weak human could muster out.

Hoseok brought his head back up, his mouth and chin dripped with blood. He shoved the human away as he licked his lips and moaned lightly at the divine taste. “I’m still hungry. So expect me for an encore.” he bowed in amusement with a smile on his bloody mouth.

Namjoon sat at the bar keeping a close eye on the basement door waiting for his makers return. He had spent the last 100 years of his vampire life with this much older one. No one could tell on looks alone that his Hobi was over a thousand years old. Namjoon laughed lightly to himself. “He still acts like brat. I’m sure he was like that as a human too..” 

“Oooh are you thinking dirty thoughts of your angel?” Namjoon turned his head to Hoseok who was standing behind him with a bloody mouth, and of course he got some on his expensive outfit and his perfectly styled black hair.

“More like a devil in disguise..” 

Hoseok laughed and patted his fledgling on his back “Come on I tried to not get any of him on me. it’s a bit hard when you have an appetite like me. I got a little information from the blood bag downstairs but it’s not enough.” 

Namjoon watched as the vampire take off his shirt exposing his amazingly toned thousand year old smooth pale body for the entire club to see and witness. He could practically feel the lust radiating off of both female and male patrons both human and vampire alike. 

“Come on Sheriff, let’s get you cleaned up before I have to gouge everyone’s eyes out with chopsticks and I kind of didn’t want any blood and eye ball juice on my hands tonight.” Namjoon sighed.

Hoseok was on his phone texting at lighting speed as he held up his other hand up. “Well, on the bright side of all this my new single is doing pretty good.” Hoseok placed his phone back in his pocket and proceeded into his private office. There was a small mini fridge with his stock of Forever Blood where he took one out of.

Namjoon walked over to his makers closet, there had to be something decent enough to wear at the last minute but all he had was one single black sweater and a couple of colorful stripped shirts. “This is all you have?” the blonde haired vampire looked at his odd maker with astonishment.

“I don’t live here, and you usually always take care of my outfits like the perfect mother you are.” He took a long sip of his synthetic blood, grimacing lightly at the taste and looked at his fledgling who was still staring at him unamused. 

“What?” Hoseok placed the bottle down on the table

Namjoon threw the black and white stripped long sleeved shirt on Hoseok’s head. “Because if you had it your way you probably would dress like a slut. People don’t walk around naked anymore like they use to back in your time...”

Hoseok sighed as he reminisced at his younger years with he was a new vampire and the many things he had learned from his maker Yoongi. “Things were more simple in those days, my little one.” He placed the shirt on “I’m still hungry so let’s get this photo shoot over with.” Hobi pouted as he took another sip of his nasty forever blood

“You sure you will be okay going home by yourself?”

Jimin turned his head towards Taehyung voice who was locking up the front door of the Silver Spoon bar. It was now 3am and all the male thought about was getting some sleep before his second job. “Yeah, I’m only a 15 minute bus ride from here, night Taehyung.”

Taehyung shook his head at his stubborn friend. “I’m a phone call away if you need anything.” 

Jimin watched and waved his dear friend off as he made his way to the bus stop which was only just a block away from the bar. There were a few late night food vendors still open but for the most part the streets were almost empty, no human in their right mind should be out this late for no reason anyway. 

The cold night air made Jimin’s nose cold, so he had wrapped the hand made wool scarf his grandmother had made him just before she fell ill. He knew his granma wouldn’t like it if he gotten sick, especially pulling two job shifts on her behalf. “She’s all I have in this world so I’m going to fight for her.” 

“I thought I smelled something very intoxicating..” 

Before Jimin could turn to look back his face was met with a forceful blow, knocking him off the bus bench he sat on. He was in a daze and could feel the blood from his mouth coming out. His vision blurred at the approaching boots on the ground walking in his direction and kicked him a few times in his ribcage, probably cracking a few of them. 

“You were right...’sniff’..Let me have the first bite..” Jimin could hear a different voice this time.

The young man struggled to look up at his two attackers, both he has never seen before. They didn’t have any thoughts radiating off of them like Kookie. Were these vampires too? Jimin did hear one of them wanting the first ‘bite’ after all. His heart raced when his vision started to get more clear. “V-vampires..” 

“You sink one fang in him, I will rip both of yours out. I promise.” A familiar voice said out from the dark in a cold deadly tone.

In one small blink Jimin swore he could see Kookie standing behind one of the rogue vampires grabbing him by the back of his neck, lifting him up off of his feet and growled like a predator who caught his would be prey.

“Jimin is mine..”


	2. First Taste

“Jimin...”

Jimin groaned lightly and clutched his side where he was kicked as he saw Kookie now approaching him after he scared off his attackers. The vampire keeled before him and sat him up gently. 

“Jung...kook..?” Jimin said weakly as he looked up at the vampire who was holding him carefully in his arms.

“They broke a couple of ribs, here take some of my blood. It will heal you fast.” 

The young waiter watched as the vampire’s fangs extended and bit into his own wrist and brought it to his mouth. Jimin tried to turn his head away. 

“No I don’t want to be a vampire...” 

“I promise it takes more than my blood to turn you Jimin. Just drink..Please” He pressed his bloody wrist up to the humans mouth and felt him starting to take small sips at first, but the more Jimin’s body begin to heal from his injuries the more blood he started to drink. 

Kookie moaned lightly at the sensation of being able to feel all of Jimin’s emotions come to him all at the same time. Now that his blood was inside the human he would know be able to feel him wherever he was. “That’s enough..” he pulled his wrist away. The wound already was healing.

“Are you able to move now?”

He could feel the tingling sensation throughout his body, mixed with warmth and pleasure, the pain in his side was now gone and everything in his vision looked so bright and electrifying as if he were intoxicated by the highest drug on earth. Jimin felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it and slowly up at the vampire who saved his life with glossy covered eyes. 

“I think so..” Jimin’s voice dragged out slowly. He was then brought back on his feet by the vampire. 

Jungkook helped him balance on his feet “You know it’s dangerous to be out at this time of night in the city. I’m surprised you haven’t had an encounter like this before already.” 

A small tired smiled appeared on the human’s lips “It’s not like I got out looking for trouble.” He sat back down on the bus bench and sighed deeply seeing his warm breath in the cool night air.

“No...Of course you don’t.” Jungkook sat beside him on the same bench. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

Jimin looked over at the male giving him a light shrug of his shoulders. “I drank your blood, I don’t see how it could get much more personal than that.” 

“How do you manage a social life? A man your age the only thought should be..”

“I don’t date.” Jimin cut him off

“...Ever?” Kookie pressed

“Well, I have dated in the past but I can never get pass people’s thought’s that’s why I mostly keep to myself and stay out of other peoples heads, I got enough crazy in me already.” Jimin explained as he bundled up the scarf around his neck once more.

“What does it sound like? To be able to listen to other peoples thoughts?” Kookie asked curiously

Jimin exhaled deeply again and he thought about how exactly it felt. What he had to deal with during his childhood, scaring his parents to death with this so-called gift he had. He rubbed his cold cheeks with his gloved hands. “Like a stream of consciousness...It becomes more intense if people are mad or upset, and sometimes I just see pictures, like things they want to do but are too ashamed to voice it out.”

“Are you able to hear my thoughts?” said Jungkook

The young human shook his head. “And believe me when I say it’s very refreshing to be able to converse with someone without hearing them.” Jimin chuckled at the irony. “May I ask how old you are?”

Jungkook chuckled at the number one always asked question about vampires. “I was turned in the year 1869 just a few months after my 19th birthday” 

Jimin blinked a few times surprisingly before replying. “So you are over 100 years old? I take it in vampire terms you are still quite young.”

“There are Vampires thousands of years older than I, so yes I am still young...But you can address me humbly like you would an elder.” The vampire teased the waiter who playfully hit his shoulder in return.

Jimin scoffed at him and looked up as his bus rolled up towards the stop. He stood up and looked back at Jungkook. “Thanks again for your help once again Kookie, you get a free Forever Blood on me next time I see you at Silver Spoon.” Said the waiter

The vampire stood up putting his hands in his pockets giving the human a small smile back. “Thanks Jimin.” He watched as the young male got on the bus and the vehicle pull off.

The familiar vibrations coursed through his body as his maker summoned him. Kookie sighed and rolled his eyes before vanishing with his vamperic speed to answer the call.

It was 4am and Hoseok was tired…

“You didn’t have to eat the photographer...”

Hoseok growled softly with fresh blood on his mouth as him and Namjoon walked into the two bedroom flat they have lived in for only a couple months when Vampires came out into the human world. The perks of living in something nicer than a dank cellar of torture in his club payed off. The windows were UV Sun proof and beautiful overlook of the Han River bridge that displayed different colors at night, Namjoon loved it.

“I told you I was still hungry!” He walked into the down stairs bathroom kicking his shoes away and taking his blood stained clothes completely off, and stood naked in the shower turning it on, the water was cold at first but Hoseok didn’t care. “I need to make an appointment to see the King. First thing tomorrow night.”

Namjoon sat on the leather L shaped couch turning on the tv. “He’s an asshole. You shouldn’t even waste your time with him. He’s let two sheriff’s get murdered or kidnapped by humans.”

“Oh sweetheart, don’t be so dramatic...” He watched the blood falling down his well-fit body and washed down the drain. “I think he can be useful, until I decide otherwise.”

A slow smirk formed on his lips at his makers words while he flicked channels. “Fuck yeah..”

After his shower Hoseok stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. “I’m going to bed now.” He walked up the steps “Make sure there’s a pretty face waiting on me to drink from them when I wake up tomorrow.” He giggled

Namjoon shook his head slowly as that small admiration streak he just had felt for the vampire vanished. 

“Good night...”

 

Jimin quietly pulled out the floor mattress he slept on in the small one bedroom apartment he shared with his only grandmother. He thought she should take the room, and when he came in from work during the night he would sleep on the floor. As he dried his damp hair from his shower the visions of Kookie saving him came flooding back to him. 

“Can’t stop thinking about me can you?”

Jimin gasped at the voice right across from him. He looked at Jungkook who sat crossed legged in some tight leather pants and was topless!, his thighs looked so good in them Jimin could almost feel himself drool over the sight until he realized this vampire was in his room. 

“Wait...What are you doing in my house? How did you..” His voice trailed off as he saw the vampire crawling on all fours slowly towards him. Jimin started to shrink away until his back was flat on the mattress and Kookie right on top of him. The waiter could feel his heart beat fasten when he felt the vampires cold hand running up his shirt tickling his stomach lightly.

“Oh god...” 

Jimin could swear he could feel a massive bulge pressed up against his inner thigh. Was this really happening? It felt so real! It had to be. “I don’t understand why I want this so bad..” 

His body had a mind of it’s own as his arms wrapped themselves around the vampires body kissing him in a lustful passion until Kookie pulled back panting and Jimin could see the two sharp fangs that made him a vampire. The human waiter slowly touched the tip of one of one of them.

“Do it..” Jimin wanted the vampire to bite him

Jungkook looked at Jimin with dark lustful eyes as they slowly trailed down to the pulsing jugular in the nape of the human’s neck. He opened his mouth and with his insane speed latched on and plunged into Jimin’s flesh.

“Oh god..” Jimin sprung up from his bed breathing heavily and looked around the living room only to find it empty minus Tony his big fat lazy cat who was still sleeping at the end of the mattress. “Since when do I have crazy dreams like that..” Jimin said to himself tiredly and looked at the time on his phone 10:30am it read, and there was also a message from Taehyung wanting to know if he got home safely.

“Good morning Granma, I could have made you something to eat.” Jimin walked over into the kitchen to give her a hug and sat at the table picking up a piece of toast.

“You came in so late last night dear, you needed the rest. Everything went alright at work?” His grandmother asked

“Well...a vampire came into Silver Spoon last night for the first time.” Jimin replied and took a bite then noticed the excited look on the old woman’s face. 

“Oh that’s so exciting! What’s his name? How old is he?...Is he respectful?”

Jimin laughed and waved his hand dismissively “His name is Jungkook and from first glance he looks like he could be a young college student, but you can see the age in those dark eyes.” he blushed slightly at what he had just said. “Yes and he is respectful, he made sure I got on the bus safe last night.” 

“I am glad he is a nice man. I would like to meet him someday. I might have seen him when I was younger.”

Jimin smiled at his grandmother and nodded “I will be sure to ask the next time I see him Granma.” He continued to eat. “Taehyung doesn’t seem to fancy vampires like you do unfortunately.”

“He has his reason sweetheart, don’t take it personally. You two have been friends for a long time, and I am sure he is just trying to look out for your well being.” 

“I know, I got Taehyung’s back just like he has mine. He’s been through a lot to get where he is today.” Jimin got up and placed his and his grandmothers plates in the sink. “I have the afternoon shift at the convenient store, so I will stop by and bring you some dinner before my night shift at Silver Spoon” The young man said to the elder woman and gave her another kiss on the cheek before going into the bathroom to wash up.

Jungkook’s eyes slowly open and he took a slow deep breath as he sat up in his bed. He looked at the digital clock on his night stand that read 6:30pm. He brought his legs over the edge of the large king size bed. 

“Good evening your maker told me to come in and make sure you fed.” Kookie looked up was the human woman wearing nothing but a bathrobe, he could see the old bite marks adorn her pale neck.

“I’m just going to have a Forever Blood. Thank you.” After the scent he got from Jimin’s blood last night there was no other that could possibly compare and he hasn’t even tasted it yet. “Tell him I wont be joining him for dinner tonight.”

“Why? So you can play house with your little boyfriend?”

Kookie saw his maker appear right behind the human girl that he sent in and stared quietly as the powerful vampire placed his hand gently on her shoulder. 

“I don’t wish to feed on a human right now. That is what this synthetic blood is for.” Jungkook explained

Jin’s cold eyes stared back at his fledgling as he mercilessly snapped the human’s neck like a twig and stepped over the dead corpse carelessly nearing the young vampire. “Do you honestly believe Forever Blood will alter the main purpose of a vampires life? Have I taught you nothing since I made you? I told you last night get close to Park Jimin, but you went above and beyond...Had him drink your blood, you know what happens after the first taste.” 

Kookie didn’t flinch as his maker grabbed a fist full of his black hair and pulled his head back to force their eyes to meet. “I told you already I won’t fail you. I will keep an eye on him.” The younger vampire said with certainty 

Jin smiled and released the males dark locks. “I know you wont. You know how to make your ‘old man’ proud.” He chuckled and looked down a the dead woman he had just killed and sighed softly. “Too bad, she tasted really good.” he shrugged 

“Your majesty, Sheriff Hoseok is here to see you. He said it is important.” One of Jin’s servants announced 

“Tell my sheriff I’ll see him shortly.” Jin replied as he started to walk out of Kookie’s room. “and have someone come get her off the floor.”

Hoseok walked around the elegantly decorated living room of the mansion he was inside of. “So this is how a king lives now days.” 

Namjoon wasn’t impressed with the whole thing and only paid attention to his manicured nails thinking about the last time he had gotten one. “You think I would look good in a dark blue?” he asked curiously 

“Yes, a midnight shade would look beautiful with your skin tone.” Jin said, now standing in front of Namjoon with his hand in his own and kissed the top of it only to have the younger blonde vampire growl back at him and snatch his hand away.

“Good evening my King, as you know a second sheriff of this country has been taken away this week. I need you to give me part of your private contractors to help deal with this matter. If left up to me all of those meat bags would be sucked dry.” Hoseok growled

Jin chuckled at Hoseok and went over to into his office behind the double doors and sat in his chair behind the nicely crafted dark mahogany table. “But it’s not left up to you...Is it, Hobi?” He logged into his computer to go over his emails not caring about the frown on the vampire in front of him. “I will send you an op team of about five to help deal with this situation, but I want something in return.” 

Hoseok sighed and shrugged. “What is it?”

Jin picked up and pointed the end of his letter opener directly at the blond Mohawk vampire with a sly grin. “A date..”

“Hell no.” Namjoon rejected immediately.

Jin leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the desk crossing them together. “No deal.” he playfully pouted poking his bottom lip out teasingly.

“You will do it.” Namjoon looked at his maker in disbelief but noticed the look on his face meaning how serious he was. It was no way for him to even try to get out of it. 

Namjoon gave in “...Fine but I’m not having sex with him.” 

After Jimin brought his grandmother some dinner and got ready for his second job, he got on the bus heading to Silver Spoon wondering silently if he would see Jungkook again. He hoped he did, as long as he didn’t have any more ‘strange’ dreams about the vampire.

It was a 15 minute bus ride to the bar and grill. He got off on his stop and walked inside. “I know I’m a few minutes late. I had to get grams something to eat before I came here.” 

Taehuyng poured a drink into a glass. “That’s fine. Your vampire friend had just arrived, looking for you I guess.” He said unenthusiastically and started to wipe off the bar table top.

Jimin turned to see Kookie sitting at the same booth he sat at last night, looking right directly at him. The waiter tied his black apron around his waist as he approached the man. “Good evening Kookie. Nice to see you again.” He smiled

“You did tell me next time I came in you would offer me a Forever Blood on the house remember?” Jungkook replied

“Sure, one Forever Blood coming right up. You have a particular type?” Jimin could feel his cheeks heat up slightly from the vampire staring at him

“I will take an O negative, heated please.”

Jimin quickly turned away from him and walked back over to the bar taking out a Forever Blood and placed the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds. He let out a shaky breath and gasped surprisingly when he felt a hand from behind on his shoulder. “Oh god V you scared the hell out of me.” He took the bottle of synthetic blood out.

“You alright? You’re not usually so jumpy and scared. That vampire getting to you already?” Taehyung asked with concern in his voice. “I’ll go tell him to get the hell out.” The male started to walk pass Jimin until the other male quickly grabbed onto his wrist stopping him.

“I’m fine Taehyung, last night some idots thought they could mug me but they didn’t stand a chance. Sorry I didn’t tell you.” Jimin said and could see the look on his friends face darken.

“Damn it Jimin..” Taehyung started

“I am the one who beat off your bully’s in high school remember? I will be fine.” Jimin cut him off and took the bottle of synthetic blood over towards the vampire. He could not let V know it was vampires who attacked him, then he would never hear the end of it. 

Jungkook watched Jimin approach him with the bottle of Forever Blood and placed it on the table. “Thank you, Jimin.” said the vampire as he could see the blood flow started to rush to the young waiters head causing him to blush.

“Could I talk to you after work?” Jimin asked quietly

“Sure, i’ll see you then.” Jungkook replied and looked at his watch “what time?” 

Jimin smiled “1:30..”


	3. Mine

“Why the hell did you sell me to the vampire King of South Korea like some cheap hooker?”

This was the 50th time Hoseok heard Namjoon ask him this. He tried to get the vampire to focus on other things like running the club or styling his hair, but kids could be so stubborn. He sighed and threw a dart perfectly at the bulls eye target on the wall in his office. 

“It’s because he’s the King, and I don’t trust him, but I trust you. I know he has a thing for feisty blondes. So pucker up buttercup. Let him spoil you, wasn’t it your dream to become a princess? You were a hooker when I found you remember?” Hoseok grinned “Daddy’s just trying to make it happen.”

“Don’t you pull that father shit on me. So you want me to see what he’s doing? You think he’s behind the disappearances of our sheriffs?” Namjoon asked 

“Jin is a greedy vampire but I don’t see him as the type to want to put a wedge in between humans and vampires. The man is too old for that.” Hoseok replied as he threw another dart

“Yeah about two thousand years too old...” Namjoon scoffed

Hoseok watched his fledgling walk out of his office. “Just don’t fall in love with him. I heard he’s a killer in bed.” He chuckled when Namjoon only gave him the middle finger as he walked out.

It was now 1:30 and Jungkook saw Jimin walking out of the bar waving goodbye to his friend Taehyung. The vampire faintly smiled as the human male approached him. “So, you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah but, I don’t know if this is the type of place for a talk you know?” Jimin looked around the night time street they both stood on. 

“Alright, I have a car. I can take you to this Vampire bar not far from here called Cypher. We can stay for a little bit and I can take you home before dawn of course.” Jungkook suggested

Jumin giggled excitedly “A vampire bar, really?” He followed Kookie across the street where the Vampire opened the passenger door of his black BMW for him to get in. “Nice ride you have..”

Jungkook got into the drivers side “ Thanks...With your curiosity for Vampires i’m surprised you never heard of it until now.” 

Jimin’s hand ran over the smooth black leather of the arm rest and turned his head over to Kookie. “I don’t get out much. I only focus on my two jobs and my grandmother...Who would like to meet you sometime. He thinks he might have seen you in his early years.” Jimin smiled fondly at his grandmothers words

 

“Would it make you happy if I did?” Jimin heard the vampire ask him which in turn made his face flush red.

The male shifted in his seat and turned his head out towards the window, if he even dared look at Jungkook now he would have to explain the ‘weird’ look on his face. “I know it would make my grandmother happy, so I will be happy.” 

Jimin could see the red and purple neon sign ‘Cypher’ glowing brightly on the side of the dark maroon colored building that almost looked black at night. As the car pulled up into the parking lot, he could see a line almost reaching around the block. “Wow is it always like this at night?”

Jungkook handed the key to a valet boy as he exited the car. “Since Jung Hoseok bought the place last month, yeah its always a full house. Vampires and people come to see him and watch him preform.” 

“Jung Hoseok? I never heard of him. So this is his place huh?” He and walked up to the entrance of the club where Kookie had led them, getting them in the front of the line. There was a tall blonde male with a mohawk checking ID’s at the door. Jimin fished out his wallet 

“Kookie, nice to see again..Who’s the doll?” Namjoon’s eyes wondered over to Jimin, smirking at the black haired vampire pulling the human protectively close to him. 

“Im Jimin, nice to meet you.” Jimin held out his hand for a shake but Namjoon only stared at the hand then at him. Jimin awkwardly lowered his hand and gave the blonde male a small bow instead.

“Do you have ID?” Namjoon finally asked after the small moment of silence

“Oh yeah..” Jimin laughed at the irony as he handed him his ID “Who would have ever thought getting carded at a vampire bar.” 

Namjoon’s dark eyes looked at the card closely “I can no longer tell human ages...We must be careful we don’t serve any minors..In any compacity” He replied as he now met Jimins eyes as he could see all the sweet innocent warmth behind it on top of that delicious smell practically pouring off of him. Namjoon slowly handed over Jimin’s ID

“20 huh? How sweet it is..”

Jimin took his ID back, placing it back into his wallet and was guided by Jungkook through the packed bar. He looked around seeing the people on the light up multicolor dance floor with vampire dancers on poles using their insane agility cordinating with some hot dance moves. There was also a small gift shop where humans can buy their guilty pleasure suvoniers. “This feels like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney World.” 

Jungkook walked over to the first avalible spot at the bar he saw and sat down with his human companion, chuckingling at his comment. “Don’t get use to that, it tends to get a little more authentic here when the night wears on.” 

“Hello Kookie, how’s it going?”

Jimin looked at the female bartender who greeted Jungkook. Her hair was long and dark brown with bangs, beautiful dark brown eyes with smooth pale skin. She used her vamperic speed and served Kookie up a Forever Blood then Jimin a gin and tonic.

“You look like the gin and tonic type.” She said to Jimin and smiled

“Hey Hani,very well thank you.” Kookie replied as he took a sip of his drink

“I’ll say it is..” Hani’s fangs popped out and she let out a small moan at the sweet smell of Jimin’s scent, her tongue licked slowly across her lips. “This your meal for the night?”

Jimin swallowed the large lump in his throat. Even though he had just thought of how pretty this female was he also knew she was capeable of ripping his head off and drink him dry.

“This is my friend Jimin, Jimin this is Ahn Hee-Yeon.” Jungkook introduced 

“Just call me Hani, but for a drop of your blood you can call me anything sweetie.” The female vampire teased the bashful human and smiled as she could see him squirming in his seat. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you Jimin.” Hani winked as she saunterd away from the two men to help out some more customers.

Jimin took a sip of his drink and let his eyes wonder around the bar once more as he was curious to see what are the peoples thoughts here in a place like this.

_“He’s so beautiful, the more close I get I can feel his power radiating off of him, oh god he’s perfect, I should go up there and offer myself to him.”_

Jimin looked at the human middle aged man wearing a business suit, his tie and hair slightly disheveled as he walked slowly up to the stage where another man sat comfotable in his fur covered throne-like chair, this guy screamed powerful and roalty which made Jimin almost curious about him. “Who is he?”

Jungkook looked up from his bottle and over at the man Jimin asked about. Kookie shook his head and sighed lightly. “Oh you noticed him did you..”

“N-no it’s not like that I-” Jimin tried to defend

“It’s alright, everyone does..That’s Hoseok and he’s the oldest thing in this bar.” Kookie explained

Jimin watched as the man who’s thoughts he was reading was now keeled in front of Hoseok as if he were worshiping the vampire like a god only to be swiftly kicked by the same vampire across the bar room crashing on top of a table hurting his hand in the process. Jimin could see the fresh blood falling out of the mans hand and the vampires stop suddenly now focusing on the new scent.

With lightning speed Hani was now in front of the bewildered man holding out her hand for assistance “I’m Hani..” she said with a seductive tone when she pulled the man up to his feet and walked away with him.

“Still think this is Disney World?” Jungkook asked teasingly at Jimin but glanced over at Hoseok who was looking right at Jimin. “Uh oh..” Kookie sighed taking another sip of his drink

“Uh oh? Don’t say Uh oh..” Jimin said now worried as he looked over in the direction where Kookie was looking only to see Hoseok staring deeply right at him

 

“It’s Hoseok, he’s going to summon you.” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook as if he were mad “Wait what do you mean? He can do that?” He then saw the vampire sitting in his throne smirking at him as he lifted his hand signaling him to come forward

Jungkook stood up and offered his hand to Jimin and walked over towards the stage, walking up the small set of steps and sat down in the chair on Hoseok’s left side as Jimin sat on the right. 

“Kookie, you usually don’t come to places like this.” Hoseok smiled at the black haired vampire

“I have been ma-”

“Mainstreaming I know..” Hoseok now turned his head over to Jimin

“Sorry, Hoseok this is my friend..”

“Park Jimin..” The older vampire cut Kookie off once more now grinning at the surprised look on the human males face and imagined what other types of faces he could possibly make, Hobi was curious to find out. 

“How did you know my name?” Jimin asked surprisingly

“I never forget a pretty face..” Said Namjoon who pointed his index finger to the side of his head “You’re in my vault now.” 

“Great, well that’s just great. It’s nice to meet you.” Jimin said to Hoseok

“Well aren’t you sweet..” Hoseok said

“Not really...Now thank you for your time but we should be going” Jimin shot back at the teasing vampire

“I’m not finished with you yet.” The vampires voice was cold and authoritative

Jimin eased back into his chair obeying him and stared back at Hoseok who gave him a nod approvingly.

“So Kookie would you say you are attached to your human friend?” Hoseok still was focusing closely on Jimin from the beat of his heart to the small crookedness of one of the mans front teeth he somehow found to be cute and fitting for Jimin’s baby face. And his scent made Hoseok’s mouth almost water.

“Jimin is mine..” Jungkook said with strong conviction, letting him know he is not scared to fight for this human if given the opportunity

Jimin thought if he had went along with Kookie it would save him from any further advancements from this other deadly and much older vampire. “Yes...I’m his” said the human waiter

Hoseok could hear Jimin’s heart beat quicken making his blood flow even more and smelled ten times better than he did before. He leaned forward over on Jimin’s side and smiled.

“Then what a pity...For me.” Hoseok pouted playfully and turned his head away from the intoxicating human and back to Kookie who gave him a cold glare. “Does your father know you are in a shady place like this?” He asked Jungkook

“He is not my father..” Kookie curtly replied back to the older vampires

Jimin turned his head over towards the human thoughts that were running through this man’s head from across the room. Just from reading the frantic persons mind he found out he was an undercover cop who was waiting for his backup to appear any minute. On top of all of that Jimin was also able to pick up on the sexual lustful thoughts of the man Hani was feeding off from in the bathroom.

“Kookie we have to get out of here..” Jimin warned quietly

“Jimin..” Kookie looked at the man strangely but realized he had picked up on something

“Hoseok we have to get out of here, there are undercover cops that are about to come in here at any minute to raid this place.” Jimin said frantically

“Please tell me you are not a cop..” Hoseok warned

“No I’m not but that guy with the hat and fishnet top is!” Jimin pointed out

Hoseok scoffed at the man and leaned back in his throne. “We have done nothing wrong here, why should I worry?” the vampire shrugged

“No but Hani is in the bathroom with that man you had kicked earlier feeding off of him” 

“How the hell do you know this?” Namjoon crossed his arms over his chest staring down at the smaller male in the chair.

Jimin glanced at Kookie who shook his head slowly silently warning him not to tell Namjoon anything further. Luckily the sound of the swat team swarming the bar was a nice distraction.

“Follow me.” Hoseok stood up from his throne and walked off the stage quickly leading them to the back entrance of the club, luckily everything was clear on this end.

“I enjoyed meeting you Jimin, I hope you do come to my club again, see me perform.” Hoseok said and smirked faintly before vanishing into the darkness with his fledgling

Jungkook had scooped Jimin up into his arms and with his speed dashed off far away from the police raided establishment.

After a few minutes of running in a complete blur Jimin had noticed Jungkook had lead them to a park. The Vampire placed him back on his feet and felt just how weak they really were after seeing all of that unfold at the bar, Jungkook running off with him, and Hoseok for some reason he just wasn’t able to shake completely away from his thoughts.

“I just need a moment where everything is still and quiet.” Jimin plopped down onto the park bench, unable to stand any longer. He watched Kookie sitting beside him quietly

“I’m sorry if I got you into any trouble back there.” 

Kookie smiled and shook his head at the human. “No need for an apology, vampires tend to always find trouble no matter where they are.” He assured Jimin as he watched the human closely, his chest falling slowly up and down, his lips were small but still just perfectly soft looking. Jungkook had to close his eyes to concentrate on not trying to take a bite out of the human for a few moments. “But I didn’t mind, I prefer I’d be in it with you anyway.” 

Jimin could feel the blood rush to his cheeks at the vampires words and stared at him as he leaned in close, very close but Jimin did not back away as he recalled the vivid dream he had last night of the vampire.

 

“Wake up bloodsucker..The doctor wants to see you again.” 

Min Yoongi let out a slow breath as he was waking up, but was suddenly kicked off the cot he had laid in and was immediately burned from the UV flash light the heavily armored guard had shined on his pale back making the vampire yell out in pain as the light seared his flesh before the guard turned off the device.

Thankfully right after the light was off his back he could feel it heal, but not as fast as it usually would take. They had slowly been starving him to make sure his escape or whatever plan he would make would not have been an easy one and that his vampire abilities were almost non-existant. Finally with much struggle Yoongi got up on his two feet and blankly stared at the guard as the man placed some silver cuffs on his wrist and ankles. Yoongi could hear the metal burning into his flesh but by now he had been use to this form of torture.

It had been almost two weeks since he was brought here to this strange place. From what the vampire could tell it looked like some sort of lab facility since the hall the guard escorted him down all the time held different research rooms each with a group of men in lab coats testing the anatomy of a vampire, everything from their sex drive, how fast they could run, and their weakness. So far Yoongi was not exposed to any of their test, but every night he had been beaten anyway and forced to see this fat therapist who wanted ‘inside’ of his head. 

“Good evening Mr. Min, how did you sleep?” Yoongi heard the therapist voice right as he entered the mans office and sat on the side of the brown leather lounge chair and laid on his back

“I had better..” Yoongi yawned, his eyes were closed but he still listened to the therapist scribbling something down on his notepad

“We left off when you were talking about your human life...” The therapist looked at the notes he wrote down yesterday “You were a servant boy to the first king of Goguryeo, what was it like to serve the first monarch of our country?”

Yoongi’s eyes were still closed as he heard the therapist question. 

_Yoongi carefully removed the heavy armor covered in blood off of the king, making sure not to meet the man in the eye. He had heard the rumors from the other servants, even looking King Jumong the wrong way you just might lose your head. The young man bowed at his king once he was finished and walked out the royal bedroom carrying the heavy items as he looked up to see where the door was over the armor he was stopped in his tracks at the beautiful sight of Queen Soseono making him drop one of the kings gauntlets on the ground_

_King Jumong turned his head to the sound of the metal hitting the floor and saw the servant boy quickly scampering to pick up the piece of armor until he saw his wife giggling at the nervous young man._

_“Pick it up and leave boy.” Yoongi heard the deep voice of the king behind him, which he quickly complied and bowed one last time at his queen and king before making an exit, unaware the eyes of the queen watching him until he was out of her sight._

_Yoongi sighed and clutched the armor tighter as he walked down the hallway. The quicker he would clean his kings armor the better._

 

Yoongi opened his eyes now staring up at the ceiling taking in another slow breath as he remembered parts of his human life as if it were yesterday even though these memories were over three thousand years old. “King Jumong was a greedy king. Selfish and cruel. It was the queen who held everything together. It was her that formed this country before you stupid humans broke it.”

“Queen Soseono? You sound like like you admired her.” The therapist replied observantly jotting some new things down. “How old were you when you lost your human life?”

The image of the queen’s laughter echoed in his thoughts, making his pale fist clench tightly to the point his nails punctured the skin drawing blood. The scent of his own blood caused his fangs to come out and a low growl rumbled in his throat. “Admire her...I doubt that.” he swallowed hard and looked over at the table beside the therapist that held a small cup of watered down Forever Blood, even that smelled delicious

“I was 23 when my human life was taken from me.” He reached out for the cup that the therapist gave him after he was satisfied with the answer. Quickly he brought the small paper cup to his lips drinking the watery red liquid. “Let me go back to sleep now..” 

“Who was it that took your human life Yoongi? Did you want to be a vampire?” The therapist asked even though the vampires facial expression read he no longer wished to continue the conversation.

“Who was your maker Yoongi?”

In a flash before the fat elderly man could blink, he was held up by his throat and lifted up off of the ground. Yoongi snarled and bared his fangs at the human. “I am done with you picking my head fat man..” The vampire tossed him across the floor as a group of heavily armed guards came inside beating him with UV ray light sticks that burn his skin to the touch.

After being almost beaten nearly an inch from his life the guards placed the silver shackles back on his wrist and dragged his limp bruised body down the hallway by his feet, not caring for the vampires well being they dragged him by his mint colored hair carelessly back into his small windowless cell and shut the silver bars behind them. Yoongi groaned as he slowly turned on his side waiting for his body to hurry up and heal already.

“You are dying Yoongi...My little Yoongi...” The familiar feminine voice echoed. He slowly opened his eyes meeting a pair of small pale feet and looked up at the vision of the beautiful woman around the same age as him with beautiful long black hair that fell down in front of her naked chest covering most of her bosom up, her eyes were the prettiest light brown that adorned her perfectly shaped ‘slightly-round’ face but her chin was covered in blood smiling down at him.

“Soseono...” He reached out to the vision but used up what little energy he had left before drifting off into a black abyss 

It felt like an eternity to Park Jimin the way Jungkook’s dark eyes looked at him, the cool night air gave him goosebumps on top of his heart about to explode out of his chest. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he leaned in close to the vampire daring himself just to kiss him, just like in his dream until a light suddenly flashed in their faces.

“You gotta be kidding me...” Jimin muttered the timing couldn’t have been more perfect when he saw a uniformed cop patrolling the area walking up to them 

“Good evening gentlemen. What are you two doing out so late?” The cop asked

“We just came from watching a movie and decided to take a walk through the park before heading home.” Jimin explained as he noticed Jungkook silently glaring daggers at the cop questioning them. He hoped that the vampire wouldn’t do anything rash.

“Uh huh...Were you at a bar not too far from here? Where you coming from there by any chance?”

Jimin shook his head still smiling charmingly at the other male. “No, not us sir.” 

“So Cypher doesn’t ring any bells to you...How about you, son? You seem awful quiet.” The cop now flashed the light into the vampires face

Jungkook clenched his jaw slightly “I’m a man of few words...”

The cop lightly chuckled at his words “A man of few words, I like that. Let me shine this light on your neck first.” He pointed out to Jimin

Jimin looked at Kookie who turned his head to him with his fangs out causing Jimins eyes to widen in surprise but still he complied to the officers demands and showed him his mark free neck. 

“Why don’t you ask him to shine that thing between his legs while you’re at it..” Jungkook dared the cop with a cold voice

“Excuse me?” 

“Kookie!” Jimin couldn’t believe what the vampire had just said 

“Vampires sometimes like to feed from the femoral artery, the blood flows more freely down there so one doesn’t have to suck so hard...” The vampire explained, now turning his head to the cop exposing his sharp fangs at him.

The cop quickly drew his gun out aiming it at Jungkook. Jimin could see the man and the vampire having a deep stare off and noticed the officer now looking like if he were in some more of trans or hypnotized. He didn’t realize he was seeing a vampire glamor someone for the very first time. 

“I like your gun...Beautiful weapon.” The vampires voice was now deep and soothing like

The officer had only a blank stare “Thanks..”

“Can I have it?” Kookie asked

“Jungkook stop it, whatever you do this is not how you should do it.” Jimin frantically warned the vampire and saw the cop obeying him easily handing over his pistol.

Kookie slowly aimed the gun right at the officers head “Now listen to me, officer...I do not take kindly to you shining your light at my male companion, and as I have more than a hundred years on you I do not take kindly to you calling me son either..So next time you want to stop a couple in the park at night on suspicion for someone being a vampire you better pray you’re wrong...Because that vampire will not be as kind to you as I am.”

Jimin sighed in relief as Kookie broke the gun into pieces and Jungkook standing up on his feet.

“Now you have a nice night, officer.” Jungkook said, releasing the officer from his glamor and scooped up Jimin once more in his arms disappearing away from the cop who had just then peed himself when the two men left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone so far for taking the time to read this story! It has been many years since i've done this kind of thing but I will do my best to update weekly. I like to write long chapters so I hope no one minds. :]


	4. Sparks Fly Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has explicit content, you have been warned but something tells me you guys would like this anyway hehe. enjoy!
> 
> Halmoni: (T/N) Grandmother

Jimin could feel a whirlwind of the cool night air on his face and through his hair as Jungkook used his vamperic speed to get him safely to his home. Once in front of his apartment door the vampire slowly placed the human man back on his feet but his hand still around his waist, their bodies less than and inch apart.

Kookie could feel the heat radiating off of Jimin’s body, his fangs came out once he smelled the smaller males delicious scent. Like honey and milk that’s what the vampire imagined this strange human man would taste like. “Who are you..” Kookie said in wonder as his tall solid body started to press up against Jimin, hearing him let out a light moan as Kookie’s thigh lifted up in between his legs pressing up against his dick. He could see Jimin’s face flush madly.

“I-...I’m just a waiter. Nothing special..” Jimin stuttered embarrassingly as he felt Jungkook burying his face in the nape of his neck followed by a slow intake of breath. The vampire let out a soft growl as he came back up staring at the other man in the eyes.

Jungkooks eyes slowly traveled down to Jimin’s lips. They were small but a little plump adding more of that baby-like feature to his face. He cupped both sides of Jimin’s face bringing his lips onto the humans kissing them softly.

Jimin’s heart was almost out of his chest at first when he felt Kookie’s soft lips on his. It felt just like he did in the dream. His body now had a mind of its own as his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s neck bringing his body more closer. Jimin opened his mouth allowing the vampire’s tongue access into his own.

Jimin gasped in between the now heated kiss as he felt the vampire fighting for dominance to explore the hot wet caverns. The human submitted and Kookie groaned deeply into his mouth as he lost himself, Jimin could now feel his dick started to press painfully against his jeans and he knew Kookie could feel the hardness of the shaft on his thigh.

He tasted so good...Jungkook said over and over again in his head thankful that Jimin could not read a vampires thoughts right now. The vampire could feel Jimin’s hardness against him and could tell he was embarrassed but Kookie didn’t care. Now more than anything he had to find out just what it was about him that Jin wanted. Never has he had the need to protect anything.

Kookie slowed down much to Jimin’s disapproval and parted from him but rested his head against the others listening to the human catch his breath. “Luckily now that you have my blood inside of you now you can have more dreams like the one you had of me last night...” A small smirk formed on Jungkook’s lips 

“Y-you jrek, Now i’ll just dream of you turning into an actual cookie and eat you.”

The vampire chuckled and stepped fully back away from the other man and took a small glance at Jimin’s bulge ginning inwardly at his work. “I will see you tomorrow night and have words with your Halmoni.”

“Fine just as long as you dont do what you just did to me in front of her. I’m not ready for her to leave me anytime soon.” Jimin said as he turned to open the apartment door stepping inside and looked back at Jungkook giving him a faint smile “Goodnight Kookie...” 

“Good night Jimin..” Kookie bowed slightly and waited till he closed the door and locked it. As the vampire turned to walk down the steps he sat Taehyung standing right at the bottom of them. “Good evening Tae-..”

“Don’t be formal with me vampire. I’m only telling you this once out of respect for my friend. You hurt him I stake you. I know what it takes to kill you.” Taehyung warned the black haired male and stepped back letting Jungkook walk by.

“He has a good friend. I’m glad he has someone like you. Watch out for him for me, especially during the day.” Jungook bowed at the slightly bewildered Taehyung before vanishing off into the night.

“Vampires...” Taehyung sighed and walked over to his apartment door which was just downstairs from Jimin’s. Taehyung was the landlord of the apartment complex, he saw how hard Jimin was struggling to make ends meet by taking care of his grandmother and two jobs, he decided to give Jimin a job at his bar and let him live almost rent free. The guy was like a brother to Taehyung the past three years he’s known him and right now seeing Jimin being with a Vampire worried the man. For now he will leave it be but Jimin will be hearing more from him later.

Yoongi couldn’t sleep…

He was currently still laying on the hard concrete ground where the guards had left him the night before. Now that he was sleep deprived he could now feel the affects of his body decaying a sign of it was called “The Bleeds” it is what happens to a vampire who has not slept during the day the suffering vampire would start to bleed from his ears and sometimes the mouth.

Luckily Yoongi could only feel the blood in his ears. His eyes opened slightly as he heard the sliding metal sound of the door opening where the guards slide in his food, this time it was a bottle of forever blood that rolled into his cell all the way to him until he felt the cold glass bottle bump onto his fingertips. Weakly he lifted his hand and grabbed onto it.

“Dr. Juhon wants to see you after you’re done so hurry up fanger...” Yoongi heard the guards gruff voice from the other side of the door as he slowly sat up and opened his bottle and took a slow small sip. Much better than the watered down version in the doctors office. He needed blood but the only way to get it was to cooperate with the fat man, that was going to be hard. Yoongi licked his chapped dry lips and brought the bottle to his mouth once more now finishing off the rest of it, he rolled the bottle back under the slide in slot of the door making sure he would not use it as a weapon. Yoongi then laid flat on his stomach with his hands behind his back waiting for the armored men to come in.

Two guards came in pulling the vampire to his feet and placed the silver cuffs around his wrist once more, then shoved him harshly out of his cell. He was once again escorted to see the annoying therapist. 

“How did you sleep, Yoongi?”

Yoongi saw the violent purple and blue bruises around the man’s neck and faintly smirked at the weak human. “I should ask you that question Doc. You don’t look so good. How about now you tell me where the fuck I am.”

“I thought I had already told you...This is a research facility, we are here to study you. If you don’t want to be studied there are guns pointed at you in this room, and I don’t mean metaphorically. Now please lay down so we can pick up where we left off.” The therapist replied as he clicked the button down on his pen.

Yoongi slowly sat down on the leather lounge chair “Why don’t you put me in that other room instead?” 

“And what room are you referring to?” The old bearded man asked the vampire

“The one where you had the vampires fucking each other, under that hideous fluorescent light. Put me in that room and I’ll fuck somebody real good for you guys..”

Yoongi only frowned when he saw the doctor grinning slightly. “I want out of this room. This room is bullshit.”

“That particular study is for level three subjects, you are currently still a level one, our interest in you is more intellectual we want to know what you think and how you think Yoongi. That’s why there is an incentive to all of this..” 

“What incentive?” Yoongi lifted his head up and rested it on his hand as his elbow was propped up on the chair

“When was the last time you fed from a human?” The man asked

“Two weeks ago when you meatbags kidnapped me..” The vampire growled lightly

The therapist leaned over towards his desk pressing the intercom button of the microphone. “Send in Soabi..” He said calmly on the mic then looked back at the vampire “We have a living donor program, if you can meet me halfway I promise you can drink from a living breathing human.”

Yoongi immediately sat up once his nose caught in the new scent entering the room and looked at a young Korean male, possibly still a teenager wearing a white robe and fang marks riddled the poor boys neck, he could tell this human didn’t want to be here anymore than he did. But the vampires hunger outweighed the sympathy and the therapist knew it, that’s why they had starved him up until this point.

Yoongi let out a light chuckle “Fuck it..” he’d play this game till he was strong enough to summon his fledgling.

“Ah fuck me harder!!...Yes! Oh Hobi!”

Namjoon’s eyes opened, staring into the darkness of the casket as he could hear someone screaming at the top of their lungs along with animalistic growling and roaring in the background. He looked at the time on his digital light blue G-Shock watch. ‘6:30pm’ it read. The blonde vampire pushed open his coffin only to hear the moans and growls louder, Namjoon’s eye twitched, this was not how he wanted to wake up today, especially since this was this night he had to kiss King Jin’s ass.

After he stepped out of his bed Namjoon walked out of his room and down the hall where he let out an irritated sigh hearing more obscenities along with the musty smell of sex that entered his enhanced nostrils. He opened the door to Hoseok’s room breaking the knob off of it, the vampire was preparing to yell at his maker until his eyes met a pale ass thrusting back and forth into the annoying screaming human man that his maker fucked with his insane vampire speed, his hip movements were almost a blur.

Hoseok let out a loud roar and quickly latched onto the humans neck from behind sinking his fangs in the soft flesh as his orgasm washed over his body, after he had his fill he pulled his dick out of the man and looked back at Namjoon with a bloody mouth

“Sorry I had breakfast without you..” Hoseok smiled and smacked the human escorts ass that laid next to him in bed.

Namjoon threw the door knob in his hand at Hoseok growling at him. “You know I hate waking up, especially like that and on today of all fucking days...I’m counting on you tonight to run my club without fucking it up or killing anyone...”

Hoseok easily dodged the hurled projectile “We have been together for a hundred years, I may look like a fool but I’m not sweetheart Cypher will be fine. Just be sure and keep it in your pants tonight...This time.” 

Hoseok watched his fledgling flip him off before leaving his room and let out a small playful pout pretending as if he were hurt. As he licked the almost dried blood off his lips his thoughts came back to Jimin, especially when he was fucking the life out of his human donor who he bothered not learning his name. He didn’t smell like the human man who was in his club last night.

“You can go now..” He finally told the man laying beside him as he felt a hand running over his chest, playing with one of his nipples.

“You don’t want seconds?” The young man said but all Hoseok could see was Jimin’s face and hear his soft voice, it started to irritate the vampire making him growl

“Get...The fuck..Out.” Hoseok hissed, and watched the now frightened whimpering human collect his clothes and hurried out the room. The vampire let out a heavy sigh and laid back down staring up at the ceiling. He was going to see Park Jimin again, Hoseok was sure of that which made him smile like an excited little boy. 

“Grandma..You know he can’t eat human food. Why did you make so much?” Jimin scooped up some of his grandmother delicious spicy kimchi and ate it, he moaned lightly at the taste

“Well be sure and send some to Taehyung too, that poor boy needs to marry already so he can have a wife to cook for him.” The elder woman said as she was washing a pot in the sink.

Jimin smiled “Well what about me? I need to marry eventually too, right?”

His grandmother looked back at him “No one is good enough for my Jimin...Even if you marry a vampire.” She added

Jimin laughed at the woman’s comment when he heard a knock on the door, he walked over to it and stared out the peep hole, smiling at the sight. Jungkook looking handsome as ever his black hair was slightly messy giving him that bad boy appearance. He was wearing some very tight denim blue jeans, a simple white t-shirt with a black and red diamond pattern cardigan.

He opened the door and smiled at the vampire who held up a bouquet of beautiful red roses. “Well good evening Jungkook, I take it those are not for me, since I’m not a flower type of guy..” 

Jungkook flashed him a charming smile and shook his head “You would assume correctly, these are for your grandmother. You need to invite me inside first to know what I had planned to give you.” 

Jimin stepped aside “So you need my invitation to get inside? That’s weird..But I can tell you to leave anytime I want though right?”

Kookie nodded “Hopefully you wont ever have to do that, but yes you are right.” 

“Then come in Jungkook..” He smiled at the man as he stepped into the tiny apartment and watched the vampire taking his shoes off by the door. “And my gift?” Jimin asked curiously and closed the door behind him only to be pushed up against it by Kookie who slammed his lips firmly onto Jimin’s once more allowing his tongue inside. Sparks flew out of his body as Kookies free hand ran down Jimin’s chest and in between his thighs cupping his cock through his pants. 

“Just a hint of what may come..” Jungkook whispered as his fangs grazed Jimin's soft skin of his neck and inhaled his amazing sweet scent in deeply before letting the man go and backed away right when his grandmother came from around the corner to introduce herself. 

Jungkook smiled warmly at the elderly woman and presented her with the elegant red roses. “Mrs. Park thank you for inviting me into your lovely home, these are for you.” He offered the women her flowers and bowed respectfully.

“You are such the gentlemen Mr. Jeon...Jimin can you go put these in some water?” She handed her flowers to her grandson and smiled back at the vampire “We have some forever blood for you, please have a seat.”

Jimin took out one of the glass vases his grandmother had brought with them when they left their home in Busan. Once he placed the pretty flowers in some water he took out a bottle of the blood substitute and walked into the living room/his bedroom and sat down on the floor Indian style next to Jungkook at their little table. He offered Kookie his drink and started to make a plate of food for himself. “My grandmother thinks she might have crossed paths with you in her younger years.”

Jungkook smiled “We may have...I was born before the country had split on the northern side of the boarder, I have not been back since the war. All of my family is probably dead and passed on.”

Jimin’s grandmother placed her hand soothingly on top of the vampires giving Kookie assured look that she really was sorry for his lost and the pain he must have had to deal with. “How was it that you were turned?” 

“My father was a carpenter and one of our customers was a vampire, who is now my maker. My family gave him to me since my mother was dying and my father was not able to care for me at the time. So my maker took me under his wing, cared for me until I turned of age and turned me.”

Jimin stood completely still as he listened to Jungkook’s story, how hard it must have been for him to leave his entire family behind with a dangerous stranger, he was still glad he had his grandmother at least. Jimin let out a shaky breath “Do you like being a vampire?”

Jungkook turned to Jimin staring right at him in his eyes for a moment which felt like an eternity to Jimin. “I did not...Not at first. I did not like how the constant hunger was always present...It still is but after a hundred years it has become more manageable especially with Forever Blood. It is now easier for me to mainstream and be more public.”

The elderly woman nodded and patted the vampires hand gently “Where do you live now my dear?” 

“With my maker who is the current vampire king of South Korea. Since mainstreaming came out we vampires have developed a law system that would keep our kind in check. That is why we have Sheriffs in every city and Kings in every country. So far the system has worked..”

Jimin’s thoughts suddenly went to a certain sheriff he was acquainted with last night, who was probably sitting in his throne right now thinking very highly of himself, he shook his head as he was now irritated at that cocky vampire for even thinking about him. “Have you ever made a vampire Kookie?”

“No..I don’t want to do something like that. Even though I’m a vampire I don’t really wish anyone to endure this long lonely life.” He said honestly “I hope I never have to change a human into a monster.” 

“You are not a monster. Far from it, you have showed my grandson nothing but kindness, no monster would ever do that.” Jungkook heard Jimin’s grandmother told him. Even though she did not know all of the things he is capable of doing he did not want this sweet old lady to think badly of him, same for Jimin. He bowed humbly at the woman. “Thank you so much..”

 _“He’s such a nice man, I hope he ends up being a good friend to my Jimin.”_

Jimin smiled at his grandmothers thoughts as he could hear them just like as if she had said the words out loud for him and Jungkook to hear. He had to admit getting his grandmother’s approval meant the world to him. It is what had helped him make some hard choices in his life, without her he would not know where he’d be today. 

Namjoon walked up to the front door that was guarded by two heavily armed vampires, during the day Jin had humans to take over to protect him. He rolled his eyes as one of the guards frisked him. “You like what you feel? I doubt King Jin would appreciate you feeling up on his date..” 

The guard nervously cleared his throat and opened the door for the blonde vampire to walk inside. Namjoon walked into the foyer and saw the King himself walking down the winding staircase smiling right at him, Namjoon held back an irritated growl. 

“My King..” Namjoon bowed respectfully and looked up at the other Vampire noticing he now had dyed his hair blonde as well, Namjoon’s eye twitched.

“For you just call me Jin...” He smirked at his date and ran his fingers through his newly blonde hair. “You like it? I thought I’d try for something new and daring..”

“It’s fine..” Namjoon actually hated it, and thought the only reason why he became blonde was to copy him. “So you wanted me, now you got me.” The younger vampire shrugged his shoulders and saw Jin walking into the dinning room, he followed the male inside seeing one of the maids pour some blood from a crystal glass pitcher into two champagne glasses.

Jin picked up the glasses and walked back over to Namjoon offering one to him. “I made this human eat tangerines for a week, you can taste the tangy citrus in the blood.” He took a small sip and watched the other vampire taking a sip as well and nodded his head in approval. 

“Sit down, we have plenty of time for foreplay.”He sat down at the head of the long wooden table and Namjoon sitting on his right taking another sip of his blood drink.

Namjoon finished off the sweet tasting blood and signaled the maid to pour him another glass. “I like foreplay. Talking just seems so..boring. Where’s your sweet little Kookie?”

“Then we have more in common than I was led to believe. He’s out playing boyfriend with this little human I have him watching for me.” Jin explained as he finished his drink as well and have the maid pour him another. “Remember Berlin? When I saved your pitiful soul against the wolves?”

“That was 25 years ago and I gave you my thank you fuck already, there won’t be another time, I told you that...My King.” Namjoon growled and in a blur Jin had him laid out on the table with his hand on his throat pinning him down. “You forgot? I like it rough..” smirked Namjoon

Jin’s fangs extended as he let out a soft sigh and looked at Namjoon meeting his intense defying dark eyes he loved so much. “I didn’t forget. But you must have forgot...I don’t take no for an answer..” He licked the shell of the younger vampires ear, dragging his tongue down the sharp jaw line until he reached his chin placing a kiss on it then his lips and sucked teasingly on his bottom lip till it was red and swollen.

In another quick blur of speed and raw power the much younger Namjoon now had the two thousand year old Jin pinned up against the wall on the other side of the dinning room, and made his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Namjoon could feel his kings hard erection pressing up against his own. Their lips locked in a heated battle for dominance, both men fought for the others submission, blood mixed with saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths. Namjoon growled deeply in Jin’s mouth as he felt the man running his fingers through his mohawk gripping it tightly. 

“Feels like you don’t want to take no for an answer either..” Jin teased in between kisses as he rolled his hips against Namjoon’s causing the friction between them to heat up and a sweet soft moan escaping from the kings lips that Namjoon attacked once more. Jin growled as he pulled the younger vampires top off, wanting to feel his skin against his finger tips, he ran a thumb over one of Namjoon’s nipples and pinched it tightly, the vampire let out a deep moan causing his fangs to pop out.

Namjoon knew if he let Jin have his way for now he might get some behind the scenes insight to just how he works and if he posed any threat to his maker. He grinned, flashing his fangs. He would play his game for now, and besides it was too late now since he he could feel Jin’s hard erection after he unzipped the mans pants and pulled out the hard shaft through the open slit of the boxers. He could feel it pulse noticeably in his palm causing Jin to roll his hips more against him and moaned loudly. Namjoon let out a light chuckle.

“It feels like you don’t want me to say no either..My King.”


End file.
